Aquarius
by ElementalDiversity
Summary: It's a very late entry but I'll try do all of them... Lucy, Aquarius, Gemini and Loke are up to no good... What'll happen? First Fanfic. Rated T just in case. LALU WEEK 2016


**ElementD: Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic and I wanted to try it out… This takes place after the Alvarez Empire arc.**

 **Lucy: So does that mean I can look for Aquarius now? *makes puppy dog eyes***

 **ElementD: Uhhh…. You don't really need to…**

 **Lucy: Huh? Well, ElementD doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

 **ElementD: What she said. Come on, let's do this!**

 _ **LUCYNATSUGRAYERZALOKEMIRALAXUSMAKAROVLEVYBISCAWENDYHAPPYCARLAGAJEELLILY**_

 _Day 1-Aquarius_

7 months after the fall of the Alvarez Empire, the guild was restored and everyone was gloomy. This was because they're light had left them during those 7 months, something about having to find a key that she apparently already had.

Laxus had seen what the blondie's disappearance made of the guild, things just weren't the same without her. Her cheerful smile, her strawberry and vanilla scent, the never ending complaints even the way she pouted was cute. Laxus smiled as he wondered how on earth she was able to handle Titania, Salamander and Fullbuster all at once. Of course, the one in the guild that never changed was the way Natsu and Gray fought, always childi-

 _BAM!_

"Ohhaiyou minna! I'm back!"

The guild looked up at her in shock. Mira slowly crept up to her and put her hands to Blondie's face.

"Is that really you, Lucy" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yup! And if you're all interested in learning the guild's darkest secrets…" she grinned evilly

Slowly, Mira and Erza turned to look at each other, grinned, and said, "Bring. It. On"

"Why, gladly, how could I EVER turn my back to an opportunity like this?" Her angelic smile hiding her demonic side.

 _ **LUCYNATSUGRAYERZALOKEMIRALAXUSMAKAROVLEVYBISCAWENDYHAPPYCARLAGAJEELLILY**_

Lucy was up on the stage that Mira set up for her. She cautiously took a step to the microphone.

"It all started after I retrieved Aquarius' key. She came up and told me, 'Tch. Brat, Youdon't even have a boyfriend yet.' And then I plotted with Gemini to find a perfect plan. Watch and Learn girls, this is how you matchmake." Grinning she pulled out 2 keys.

"Open! Gate of the Twins! Gate of the Water Bearer! Gate of the Ram! Gemini! Aquarius! Aries!"

The guild gasped, _3 gates!_

Lucy smirked as she whispered something to Aries in a key so low, not even the dragonslayers could hear it. Then, she close Aries gate and explained what was happening.

"I told Aquarius that I was going to look for a boyfriend in the guild, she said she wanted to approve of them first, and what better way to ask than to get Gemini transform and read their thoughts and memories? It's quite simple really."

All the girls gasped and Mira told them to get their notebooks ready to ship.

 _ **LUCYNATSUGRAYERZALOKEMIRALAXUSMAKAROVLEVYBISCAWENDYHAPPYCARLAGAJEELLILY**_

"Ok, in this hat I have all of Fairytail's members, girls included, with their picture as well, so Gemini can copy them. I got them from Master, by the way," She smiled as she waved at their master, "Let's get this started shall we?" The guild was watching hoping it wasn't their name that was pulled out. "Hmmmm…. Interesting… Gajeel? I'm pretty sure everyone figured out his little secret, BUT, just in case…" She smirked at the paled Iron Dragonslayer's face.

"Yes Gemini?" she called

"Accessing information on Gajeel Redfox…" Gemini murmured.

Aquarius huffed, "Just so you know Lucy, that boy is soooo not worth you. Tch. Just sayin"

Gemini opened it's eyes, "Gajeel Redfox, ex member ofPhantom Lord, has a secret crush on Levy McGarden, and believes he can sing."

Lucy yawned," All boring, next!"

And this continued,

"Bisca."

"That's easy, she's with Alzack, and…" Gemini whispered in Lucy's ear

"Is that so?"

"Piri, piri!"

"Sooooo, Bisca, mind telling us when you'd be informing us thatyou're pregnant again?"

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII?"

 _ **LUCYNATSUGRAYERZALOKEMIRALAXUSMAKAROVLEVYBISCAWENDYHAPPYCARLAGAJEELLILY**_

 _Dangerous Game, Blondie, Dangerous game…_ Laxus thought as it continued.

"Erza"

"She's with Jellal"

"Natsu"

"Pfftt… Too easy, Lisanna (Sorry Nalu and Naza fans)"

"Gray"

"His stalker, Juvia" At this the water mage squealed and fainted.

"Mira"

"Freed Justine, the one and only."

"Bixy?"

"Forever single…"

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL, COSPLAYER? BIXY?!" Bickslow cried. Freed and Evergreen were containing their muffled giggles.

"Deal, you're interrupting my session."

"H-Hai." Now, Laxus was just amused.

 _ **LUCYNATSUGRAYERZALOKEMIRALAXUSMAKAROVLEVYBISCAWENDYHAPPYCARLAGAJEELLILY**_

"Tch. Just so you know, brat, no one of them are good for you."

"That's nice to know Aquarius."

So name, after name, after name, the guild was embarrassed by their secrets and love lives. Until there was only one man left. Laxus.

"Hmmmm… what's this? One name left? I wonder who it is…"

"Tch. This better be good. Otherwise, I'm just missing more time with Scorpio."

"Okay, Okay… Laxus Dreyar."

By now the guild was cautiously glaring at the 2 blondes verryyyyy closely. They all leaned closer to listen what Gemini and Aquarius said.

"Laxus, huh? Well, he's not AS bad as the others." Aquarius squinted her eyes, "Although, nothing compared to my man."

Now, the guild was ever so curious and peered even closer to listen to Gemini.

"Accessing information about Laxus Dreyar… Uhh Hime? Are you sure you wanted to listen to this?"

Lucy's own heart was beating hard and she could literally feel the electricity in the air. "Yes, but just give me 5 minutes." With that, she ran out of the guild and quietly summoned Loke, "You know the plan right?"

"Yep, you can trust your lion. Plus, I want to see they're faces."

"Good."

 _ **LUCYNATSUGRAYERZALOKEMIRALAXUSMAKAROVLEVYBISCAWENDYHAPPYCARLAGAJEELLILY**_

"Alrighty, Gemini, pass it up!"

"Well, Laxus Dreyar seems to have a lot in common with you. For example: You're hair colour, the same strength and need to protect their nakama ummmm…. And some certainparts of childhood history.." Blondie raised her eyebrowsand her eyes widened in shock. _Wait… Past history? As a child? Like the relationship between my father and I? No…_

"And… uh..and.."

"Yes?" As Lucy and the guild crept closer…. Silently, Loke was shifting so they were next to their 'partners'.

"He.. ummm… kinda…. Likes you…" Gemini whispered the last part, but since everyone so close they were hugging the person next to them.

"Laxus-sama!" Freed shouted,clinging on Mira without realising, "Is that true?" He quickly analysed the lightning mage. Although hard to tell, Laxus was faintly blushing. "No way" Freed breathed out

"Yeah, I do like Blondie…"

 _ **LUCYNATSUGRAYERZALOKEMIRALAXUSMAKAROVLEVYBISCAWENDYHAPPYCARLAGAJEELLILY**_

 **ElementalD: So… di you guys like it?**

 **Lucy:*Crying* You gave me back Aquarius… How can I- WAIT, LAXUS LIKES ME! *Jaw dropping* Laxus! Get your sparky ass up here.**

 **Laxus: What up, Blondie?**

 **Lucy: Is it true?**

 **Laxus: *shrugs*, but with a faint blush*maybe**

 **ElementalD: Stop, before you give spoilers! Baii!**


End file.
